Please please please let me get what I want
by Honeybeenz
Summary: Josie's thoughts while standing on the pitchers mound. Chapter 2 added from Sam's POV:)
1. Default Chapter

Please please please let me get what I want this time  
  
**** After watching the movie for the zillionth time I decided to put my thoughts on paper of how I would feel if it was ME out there waiting for Sam to come and kiss me. Please R&R since this is the first story I've written since high school all thoese years ago!!! Usual disclaimers apply - not mine etc etc!************  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Now go out there and get em"  
  
With those words, and a slap on the bum from Coach Romano I head out to the center of the pitch. Walking out, looking at all these people watching me was both terrifying and amazing. All these people were here to see me? Me, mouse like little Josie Geller who had written an article that came straight from the heart. Maybe that was why they were all there supporting me - not just because it was so romantic what I was doing - like Aldyse said - but because so many people had awful high school experiences and weren't so lucky to get a second chance to make it all right - a second chance to find thier soulmate...  
  
As I reach the mound and pick up the microphone I'm struck dumb by all the support. Thank you doesn't really come close to how grateful I feel. With a start I remember why I am here and ask for my 5 minutes on the clock. As the clock ticks to 4:59 - less than 5 already!!! - I feel myself go cold. Standing on that mound gazing around me and shivering in the warm breeze I feel like a block of ice and can't stop the thought that keeps running through my head - he's not going to come, he doesn't forgive me, Sam.....  
  
The clock keeps ticking. If only I could've told him how I felt at prom!!!! This all could've been different.. I shook my head.. no regrets Josie!! If it's meant to be then he will come...oh I hope he comes!  
  
Please please please let me get what I want this time...that song keeps running through my head! I always thought that every moment had a corresponding song - now with 1.10 left I know it's true..  
  
Oh god there's only 20 seconds left... Sam...please Sam forgive me....I'm so sorry.. I felt sick with nerves with guilt... with despair   
  
The crowd is starting to count down from 8 seconds. Please don't count. I just want time to stand still, if we don't get to zero then he can't not come. Oh god I'm not even thinking grammatically correctly! Sam....  
  
2.... keep looking, keep hoping... please, please Sam....  
  
1... Sam....  
  
Zero...he didn't come. All the hope and joy goes out of my body and I just feel....empty. My whole body goes limp and I vaguely hear the microphone drop to the ground with a dull thud. Of course he didn't come. My life isn't some freaking romance novel! Why would he forgive me. Don't ohhhh me! I don't want your pity! Though at least out here no one can hear the sound of my heart breaking ...   
  
O.K gotta put on a brave face for the crowd. I smile shrug do the whole "Oh well whatta you gonna do" thing before closing my eyes to block it all out...oh Sam why? Why could you not forgive me. Stifling a sob I prepare to do the long walk back off the pitch....my walk of shame  
  
The sound of cheering breaks through the dark fog of despair. Why are they cheering? My world has just ended what is there to cheer about! And then through my tears I see him this figure running down the stairs, getting closer and closer - running to me. Please dont' let it be some joker coming out to humiliate me again...Hang on it can't be can it, oh god it's him...Sam! He's getting closer and closer, oh god what's he going to do? I'm still crying and laughing and oh god he's slowing down and he's walking over and ...oh lord I'm skaking like a leaf....he's almost here is he going to speak or...ohhhhh....he's kissing me. Sam is kissing me....Sam forgives me! everything is going hazy and I can hardley stand my knees are so weak.  
  
He's pulls away, I'm still laughing and crying, I can't believe this is real. He's pushing my hair back from my face he's looking at me with such tenderness that I can hardly look him in the eye. "Sorry I'm late..it took me for every to get here" he says with a rueful grin. I look at him and the love and adoration coming from his eyes leaves me speechless "I know what you mean" and I do. After this long journey of self discovery I know what it's like to be late. And I know that everything going to be ok now. With this amazing man looking at me like I am the only person in the universe - how could it not be alright? Then he's kissing me again and it's amazing and it's just....ohhhhh...  
  
I've I've I've got what I want this time..... 


	2. Sam One year on

This is written a year after the movie. Sam has written an article for the paper explaining his side of the story. I always thought that Sam would find it hard to be with Josie because he fell for her when she was one of her students which is the biggest no no in teaching. I didn't want them living happily ever after with all these issues to deal with. Being a teacher myself I could empthaise with Sam - not that I have ever fallen for a student!!!  
  
Also, I live in New Zealand where we don't have elementary school and all the grades etc. We have primary school and year levels. I picked a nice age for Sam - 8 and 9 year olds are pretty cool to teach!  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Just over a year ago you read in this paper the plea from Josie to her mysterious teacher asking him to meet her on the pitchers mound for her first real kiss and we're as overjoyed as us when her mystery man arrived - allbeit late - to make her dreams come true. Due to popluar demand we now give you an update of Josie and Sams story - one year on.  
  
One Year On - Sam's story  
  
O.K, o,k o.k so I was a minute and a half late!!! Sometimes I don't think that people will ever forget that!! Before I tell you about this past year let me set the story straight by saying I was late because I only saw the article 10 minutes before Josie walked onto the pitch and traffic was crazy because of all these people waiting to see if she would get her man.  
  
Josie has told me to be completly honest in my account of this past year and so I will. In fact she won't even read this until it is published. Let me start by saying that as each day passes I grow deeper and deeper in love with Miss Josie Geller. She truly is amazing and I am so luckly to have found her - she is unbelieveable. But this is real life. If it were a movie then we would've kissed, got engaged, been married and lived happily ever after. This past year has been tough - on both of us. Josie, never having had a real boyfriend before has had to get used to being part of a couple - while still hanging onto that independent streak that I love about her. While she dealt with some of her issues while at South Glen South she still had a lot to deal with from her past before she could completly trust me - especially after how I acted at Prom.   
  
Me, I had my own issues to deal with. The main one being my attraction to one of my students. This hit me hard. I've been teaching for 7 years and have NEVER, not once been attracted to a student. All the time that Josie was at South Glen I kept fighting my attraction to her despite falling in love with her at the same time. I felt sick over it and even after she confessed to me I still felt awful. As a teacher, a person aof responsibility, to fall for a student is the worst thing that could possibly happen to you. And so I quit the profession for a while. I was scared that this once off - my attraction to this one girl - could happen again. Plus I couldn't go back and teach at South Glen South, not after that. Not with all the memories that it now held for me. I was also scared that I only liked Josie as a 17 year old - that i wouldn't love the 25 year old version. I thank God every day that this wasn't true. I quickly realised that Josie never put on an act when she was undercover - she was her same sweet self. This is why I fell for her - we clicked on an intellectual level. I didn't see her a student, I saw her as an equal. It was still tough though for me to get over the fact that I had thought she was a student when I fell in love with her. It taken talking to former collegues, friends and Josie herself for me to realise that I fell in love with Josie the PERSON, regardless of her age.  
  
So now I am back teaching again - as an elementary school teacher. I teach 8 and 9 year olds, children who don't know me as "the man who fell for his student" and yes it's different to high school but I love it. I love teaching children who are so eager to learn and I love teaching so many different subjects. I'm coaching the school ice hockey and baseball teams - who knows there could be another Gordie Howe amoungst these kids!  
  
Despite all these issues that we had to deal with one thing has remained consistent - my love for Josie. I love it that everyday I learn something new about her, I adore everything she says and does, she truley is my soulmate.  
  
To finish off this tale of our first year together, let me share something that will hopefully make everyone out there believe in the power of love.  
  
For our one year anniversary I left her a note telling her to meet ME on the pitchers mound where I would be waiting at 7.00pm for five minutes (without the crowd of thousands this time however) for her to come and kiss ME.  
  
I had the spotlight on me and as she walked out I took out the box I was holding, opened it and got down on one knee. Of course she started crying and when she arrived I asked her to marry me. She said yes. Then I cried too.  
  
From the moment I met Josie I knew she was someone special, someone who I was meant to be with. Perhaps we had met and loved in a previous time, I don't know, I just know that she is and always be the only girl for me. And although this first year hasn't been the stuff fairytales are made of, I wouldn't have it any other way. Because as we grew as individuals, we grew as a couple and our love grew into something that dreams are made of. 


End file.
